La cosa más sexy jamás vista
by Inuzuka00
Summary: Seguido de escenas de contenido subido de tono que protagonizan los personajes del anime. En "La cosa más sexy jamás vista" les brindo la oportunidad de ver lo que nunca pudieron ver en la serie shounen-ai: el yaoi en su estado más puro.
1. Capitulo 1: Vestido

Holaa

**Holaa!! n0n Hace ya un tiempo que no escribía!! Sorry, pero creo que no voy a seguir con ese de 'Menudo Engorro' de EdoEnvy u/u Se ke les gustó bastante pero ya no me atrae…**

**Este es de Sukisyo… Ya se ke soy algo pesadita con fiks en 1ª persona pero si no les gusta no lean!! (Barbaridades marca Inu) uuU pero es lo ke hay! Si el puto manga solo tiene un tomo y 8 capitulos no es mi culpa! Y encima está inspirado en el videojuego…! ¬3¬ Y no hay nada mas que hacer…**

**Bueno! No les aburro más y empiezo ya si?¿ **

Estuve dando vueltas por el bosque horas y horas. Siempre que nos íbamos pronto a la cama siempre nos encontrábamos, a la mañana siguiente, estando desnudos y algunas veces a medio hacer…

-Hay… -Me froté la mejilla dónde había sido golpeado horas antes por (evidentemente) Fujimori.- Joder… Ya le vale a ese. Sabe de sobras que no es mi culpa! Si lo fuera también debería golpearse a si mismo…! O ES QUE RAN NO PARTICIPÓ TAMBIÉN!!

Gritando a los cuatro vientos, fui andando sin rumbo fijo. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya me había perdido en medio de la oscuridad de la dichosa noche.

Miré a izquierda y derecha, repetidas veces, cómo cuándo miras a un lado a otro de la carretera antes de cruzar un paso de peatón.

En realidad no miraba nada, simplemente pensaba lo feliz que estaría el "peli-fresa" por mi desaparición…

De golpe, cuándo creí poder dormir en la copa de un árbol… va y se mete a llover.

-

_-Deberías resignarte y llamarlo, no puedo vivir sin Ran –_Dijo Yoru

-Y UN CUERNO!! TANTO SE ME DA A MI RAN, EGOISTA!!

_-Pero te importa Sunao, no es así?? ¬¬_

_-_SIGUE SOÑANDO!

-_No me grites _

_-_NO HAY DERECHO! VOY A LA IGLESIA LOS DOMINGOS!!

-

_-_Vale, algún que otro Domingo.

_-¬_¬

-YA! UNA VEZ FUI A LA IGLESIA!

-¬¬

-Va-vale, jamás he pisado una iglesia…

-¬¬

-JODEER!! KE ES UNA IGLESIA??

-

Volví a observar a mi alrededor, sin tener la más remota idea de qué hacer, cuándo (de nuevo) la voz de Yoru me habló.

-_Déjame poseerte, yo sé el camino a 'casa'._

Me lo pensé durante unos segundos. Estuve a punto de afirmar pero de pronto se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

Me subí a un árbol (xD) y miré a un lado a otro hasta que distinguí el gigantesco telescopio de el aula de astronomía en el tejado. Otra vez Ichikawa que se lo dejó persiguiendo a Buchou… ¬¬ Lo más seguro es que se estropeó con la lluvia.

-Eh?¿ -Vi una silueta a lo lejos, saliendo corriendo del edificio.

-_Ran!_

_-_No, no es Ran. Es Fujimori… No intentará volver a aprender a nadar verdad? No hay ninguna razón esta vez…

Me paré en seco. La última vez que lo hizo fue por mi… No será qué…? Se ha…?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -Grité tan fuerte que creí que me había oído, pero no tuve mucho tiempo pá pensarlo por que en poco ya estaba corriendo cómo poseso.

Me abalancé encima del supuesto Nao y a los pocos segundos vi cómo un gran signo rojo se formava en la cabeza de Fujimori.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba incrustado contra un árbol y el pelirosa con un puño hacia delante, acabado de usar.

Acto seguido me agarró por el pelo y me empezó a arrastrar por el suelo y me entró en la sala dónde estaba la piscina, y, a una distancia prudente, me lanzó a la otra punta. Cosa ke hizo que primero chocara contra la pared, y luego cayera al agua.

Salí al cabo de un minuto o dos.

-PUAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-_Idiota, mira que abalanzarte sobre el… __Sniff! El pobre cuerpecito de mi Ran… VE! PERSIGUELE!_

_-_PERSIGUELE TÚ!!

-_Vale_

_-_NOOO! ESPERAA!

No hubo esperas que valieran, en un momento ya era Yoru.

Le siguió, hasta quedar apoyado en el marco de la puerta que pertenecía a la sala de la lavandería.

Nao se giró. Le vio.

-Q-que quieres ahora! –Dijo, muy furioso. Pero su sonrojo de rabia se transformó en uno muy distinto al ver que se le acercaba.

-No te confundas. No soy Sora.

-Y-ya lo sé! –Respondió, apartándolo con un empujón. Pero que no valió mucho la pena porqué Yoru lo agarró de la cintura.

-Tu cuerpo es el mismo que el de Ran. Sé perfectamente que tipo de fuerza tiene, pero tengo que admitir que tu puñetazo ha dolido.

Nao lo volvió a apartar, esta vez con algo más de suerte.

-Déjame!! Eres despreciable! Igual que Hashiba!

-Veenga!! Admítelo! Te gusta Sora… -La última frase la dijo en un susurro, a medida que se iba acercando a su cuello.

-_U-ungh…_

_-_Eh?¿ -Esta vez el empujón fue muy fuerte, cosa que hizo que Yoru chocara contra la lavadora.

-DE-DEJAME! YORU TRAIDOR!!

Si, Yoru se quedó de una pieza. Quien había salido esta vez era Ran.

-Osea! Que mientras yo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para ir a buscarte tu vas y te aprovechas de Sunao!! Eres un idiotaa!!

Y empezó a llorar, dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho. ("_Baka Baka Bakaa!!"_)

-L-lo siento… no me aprovechaba… tan sólo intentaba seducirle para que se enamorara de Sora…

-P-pero si ya lo está!

-A si?¿

En oír la respuesta, aún sin creérselo del todo se fue tranquilizando.

Los dos se abrazaron, cómo reconciliándose.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

-_Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!_

Uhmm… Esa era la voz de Fujimori… Bah, da igual, seguiré soñando.

-_P-pero qué…?! QUIEN…?¿_

…

PAFFF!!

-Hayyy!! –Me sobé la cabeza con la mano, dónde acababa de pasar volando el despertador.

Me tuve que tapar la nariz para que no saliera la hemorragia y caerme pá tras (Cómo en los anime XD)

Tenía delante a un Fujimori en un uniforme femenino con una faldita BASTANTE corta.

-P-pe… Pe-pe-pe…

-NO ME LO PUEDO QUITAAAAR!!

No entendí la afirmación. ¿Qué no se lo podía quitar? Qué quería decir con eso?¿

-QUE ESTÁ ENGANCHADO JODER!!

-En…ganchado?¿

**Bieeeenn! xDDDD Ya me cansé de escribir!! Para saber quien fue el que le hizo esto a Nao… (Representa que se fueron a dormir siendo ellos mismos y que ni Yoru ni Ran salieron por la noche) Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capii!!**

**Bueno! Es lo que hay!**

**Supongamos que en 3r capitulo ya habrá algo lemon-- pk ya vieron que aka empezó.**

**Veenga! Ahora si! Pasense por mi metro por k hay el doujinshi de Sukisyo!!**

**/inuzuka00**

**COMENT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Inu**


	2. Capitulo 2: KaiGaku

Boeeeno

**Boeeeno! -- Ya volví a mi rutina diária! Me alegro de que les gustara tanto el primer capi…! Sben?¿ en mi metroflog tengo todo el manga de sukisyo (aun lo estoy subiendo, estoy aun por el primer capi) es: www. Metroflog .com / Inuzuka00**

**(esk si lo junto no se me sube ¬¬)**

**Gomen, les estoy cortando… Bien! Allá voy!!**

Tardé en recuperarme, tener a un apuesto Fujimori delante no era NADA saludable… no es por Yoru… es por mí.

Le miré de arriba abajo, cómo inspeccionándole.

Estaba sentado cómo tía, con cada pierna hacia un lado y los muslos muy juntos. Sus piernas eran realmente bellas.

Fui subiendo y me paré en el principio del trozo diminuto de ropa que representaba ser una falda.

El sonrojo que había echo acto en mi cara se fue tiñendo de un rojo carmesí muy MUY fuerte, sólo por imaginarme si llevaría ropa interior o no.

-Pe… PERO BUENO! KE DEMONIOS TE IMAGINAS, SO CERDO?? –Me metió un sopapo de esos que hacen época e intentó quitarse el uniforme con agua de la ducha.

Peero…! (XD Tatatachán tachán!) en el camino una rafagita de aire le hizo volar un poco la falda y se vio que (tambieen) le pusieron ropa interior de chica… y le quedaba fenomenal.

El se puso las dos manos para bajarse le falda y se miró MUUUUUY sonrojado, aun que con una cara algo sorprendida.

Los dos nos miramos unos segundos y al cabo del último ya me había roto la nariz.

-Waah… Ya te vale Fujimori… Y yo que culpa tengo de fijarme en esas cosas?¿ Soy un chico joven y sano!

-UNA MIERDA, JOVEN Y SANO! ERES UN VIEJO VERDE AL 100!! Y ENCIMA NO ERES NI SANO NI NADA! TIENES EL CEREBRO TOTALMENTE PODRIDO!!

-PERO SI YO NO TENGO NINGUNA CULPA SI TE VISTIERON ASÍ!

-MENTIRA!!

-Ehm…_ Hola?¿_

Los dos miramos hacia la puerta, dónde se encontraba un acojonado Mitsuri con los ojos cómo platos y algún que otro sonrojo.

-No es el mejor momento sabes?¿ -Dije yo. Aún con el cabreo de lo que me había dicho el peli-rosa ése y con la sangre sangrando por la nariz, medio por "mi pervertida mente" medio por el puñetazo que me había metido.

-NO SEAS SUBNORMAL, OSTIA! –Me gritó un CABREADÍSIMO Fujimori, aún con las manos en el trasero para evitar que se le volviera a subir. Y si, me callé. Aunque de mala gana. De veras que me miraran con una expresión así me daba miedo, MUCHO miedo.

-Ejem… Mejor a esto no le digo pelea de enamorados… sino masacre de… -Se calló. Nos vio a los dos envueltos en fuego y decidió canviar de tema antes de armarla.- Chicos, volviendo al tema… Tengo un nuevo trabajo para los maestros del todo.

-Otroo?? –Dijimos los otros dos miembros del club al mismo tiempo.

Matsuri sonrío de una manera bastante enérgica.

Olvidándome de la furiosa "conversación" entre yo y Fujimori de varias horas antes pero con la reciente imagen de el nombrado sujeto en uniforme femenino fui andando a paso monótono hacia los bastidores, dónde nos vestirían, otra vez, de algo que no nos gustaría en absoluto.

Entramos algo asustados por la puerta y nos encontramos con la mirada felina de unos gemelos pelirrojos y con ojos amarillos; mirándonos fijamente.

Una sonrisa psicópata dio acto en ellos.

Vi que Sunao tenía una expresión de terror absoluto en el rostro, y por la sensación supuse que yo estaría más o menos igual.

-Hola, somos Yuki y Hira -- -Dijeron dos al mismo tiempo.- Hemos venido por orden de _Matsuri-sempai _para vestiros.

Cómo siempre, sabía que a Fujimori le vestirían de tía… pero no estaba muy seguro de si a mi me vestirían con un _yukata_ cómo la anterior vez…

De golpe, oí que el peli-rosa gritaba y caía al suelo.

Uno de ellos intentaba mantenerlo quieto y el otro metía un biombo entre yo y el.

-… -Al cabo de unos minutos vi cómo el biombo salís del medio…

Acto seguido vi, en medio de una gran cantidad de polvo, tosiendo, a un monísimo Fujimori con los ojos cerrados y con un vestido chino de esos que llevan grandes cortes en los lados para enseñar las gloriosas piernas y muslos de quien se lo pone. El vestido era sin mangas, con cuello alto y de color lila y fucsia.

Él llevaba el pelo recojido con moños tipo _nipón _y con unos zapatos tipo bailarinas con tacón.

-Ah… ah… -Intentaba articular palabra, pero tener esa maravilla en frente era demasiado para mi. De golpe, vi que el biombo de madera se posaba en frente mío.

Me giré despacio, bastante asustado. Y vi cómo uno llevaba en las manos un _kimono_ de color naranja y con hibiscos de color rosa estampados, y también, en la otra mano, un par de zapatos de madera y otro hibisco, esta vez real, de un color lila claro.

-GYAAAAH!!

…

Salimos de ahí vestidos de chicas en carnaval. Yo miraba de reojo al sonrojado rostro de Fujimori, mientras, el me miraba a mí.

Vimos a Matsuri; yo estuve a punto de preguntarle por que nos había vestido esta vez así cuándo Fujimori gritó:

-PERO VAMOS A VER! NO SERÍAS TÚ Y TUS COMPINCHES LOS QUE ME DISFRAZARON CONUN UNIFORME DE CHICA ANOCHE NO??

-Eh?¿ Yo y mis compinches? Ah…! Yuki y Hira… No, la verdad es que yo no sabía del tema.

-Cómo que no? ¿Entonces quién? –Pregunté yo, uniéndome a la conversación.- Yo no fui, y ayer por la noche Yoru no salió… creo. Si lo hubiera echo nos habríamos despertado en la misma cama, desnudos, y abrazados! –Dije la última frase con un gran rubor, al igual que Sunao. (Representa que Matsuri ya sabía sobre la doble personalidad de ambos) – Y además! Yo no sé de ningún lugar dónde haya este tipo de disfraces! Os recuerdo que esto es un instituto para tíos y si yo no sé sobre ningún sitio dónde haya estos uniformes, representa que Yoru tampoco… -Me paré en seco. Y Ran? Lo sabía y se lo dijo a Yoru? No… Fujimori no…

Lo miré. Me negó con la cabeza. Él también lo pensó… entonces, ¿quien?

De golpe, oí, y creo que fui el único que lo noté, que en el aula de ciencias se caía algo de una mesa.

-Un momento… -Les dije. Y, invadido por la curiosidad, subí las escaleras con la mayor cura posible.

Me asomé por la puerta y vi algo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

Ichikawa estaba apoyado a la mesa y rodeando su cintura se encontraba Kai (Buchou, en otras palabras) besándole el cuello. Las manos de Ichikawa se encontraban agarradas contra la pared, Kai no hacía apenas fuerza, total, no se iba a resistir… (XD sierto)

Gaku tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no podía verme.

-Ungh… _N-Nagase_...

Buchou paró un momento y subió hasta su boca y le soltó. La mano con la que le tenía agarradas las manos le cogió por el mentón con suavidad. Se miraron unos momentos y, a medida que se iban acercando cerraban los ojos.

Cuándo por fin se besaron empezaron lenta y tímidamente, pero el beso se fue haciendo más salvaje y romántico. Ichikawa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Nagase Kai y en un plis estaban tumbados encima de la mesa.

Kai pasó una mano por debajo de su jersey, desabrochando los botones de la bata blanca que siempre lleva.

Un sonrojo aún con más tono se hizo presente en el rostro de Gaku.

Movió la mano, haciéndole pequeñas caricias en el pecho.

Buchou volvió a su cuello.

-_Aah…-_El gemido de Gaku hizo que no pudiera quitar la vista de aquella escena ni queriendo, aún sabiendo que no debería estar allí. Ya que no había classe.

Kai le quitó la molesta bata y la camiseta al uke y le empezó a lamer el pecho, mordiéndole los pezones.

-_Ungh…_

Bajó hasta el vientre, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de su amado. Mientras le desbrochaba los pantalones.

Le acarició la cintura mientras le bajaba la parte inferior de la ropa a su paso, oyendo cómo música celestial los gemidos del peliazul que tenía en su agarre.

-_Kai…_

Finalmente, le bajó la ropa interior…

-_Te… quiero…_

Una mano me tocó el hombro, cosa que hizo que me sobresaltara y cerrara la puerta rápidamente, pero a lo silencioso.

Miré pa' tras y vi a un furioso Fujimori con cara de maníaco.

-Fuji… mori…

-Sabes cuánto nos has preocupado?! Y ahora te veo yo aquí espiando, pervertido!

-Eh?¿ -Me sorprendió bastante que el no reaccionara raro al ver eso.

-Venga, volvamos.

Me di cuenta y me acordé que aún llevábamos los vestidos así que fuimos a la habitación a cambiarnos de ropa… pero antes…

('CLICK!')

-"click!"?? -Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos giramos y vimos, evidentemente, a Matsuri con la famosa cámara fucsia acabada de usar, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en el aula de al lado.

**Bueeno! Espero que les haya gustao el capi. Así que comenten mucho, seeh??**

**COMENT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

犬


	3. Capitulo 3: MatsuChris

Bueeno

**Bueeno! Creo ke a este paso voy a necesitar ke estén contados cada día xD pk voy a meter el 3r CAPII!!**

**Bien! Léann!!**

_-Ha…Hashiba…_

_-Uhm?¿_

_-No… sigas…_

_-(ni puto caso)_

_-Ah…AHH…!_

_-(lame)_

_-Ummh… Me… gus-ta…_

-**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

Me desperté sobresaltado, cómo podía tener sueños tan eróticos? Y encima con Fujimori!

-Agh… -Respiraba rápido y sobresaltado. Miré a un lado, a la cama de Fujimori.

-ZZZZzzzzz… U¬U

-Agh…

Me levanté, prefiriendo irme a andar en pijama y zapatillas, arriesgándome a que me pillaran, a volver a dormirme.

Estuve dando vueltas por horas, cuándo sin querer me percaté de algo…

-Joder… --

Si, acertasteis, me había perdido…. otra vez.

-Wah! –Oí.

-Eh?¿ Hay alguien?

Sólo sabía que había alguien detrás del arbusto…

Miré y…

-Fujimori?¿ O.O

-Ungh…

Lo inspeccioné con la mirada, de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda, y en diagonal.

No sabía que demonios hacía allí… quizás era por la misma razón que yo… Sueños _húmedos…_

("Ejem!")Me limité a imaginar que era sólo insomnio. Eso significaba que de alguna forma u otra había estado fingiendo? Quizás me perseguía y…

Un momento! No será que él me estuvo soplando todo eso en la oreja mientras dormía para destrozarme la conciencia?¿ Grrr…

-Hashiba –Oí que decía, seco y rápidamente.

-Umh?¿

-Qué haces?

-Lo que tú no haces

-¬¬

-Vale, vaale…! No puedo dormir

-¬w¬

Lo sabía… fue el.

Y… otra vez cómo siempre ocurría cuándo me pierdo en el bosque, se metió a llover.

Parece que dios me odie…

FLASSHHH!! (Relámpago XD)

FLASSHHHHH!!

-Aing! –Fujimori se asustó y se me agarró de golpe a la camisa.

-Eh… -Se puso a llover mas y mas fuerte y de golpe me acordé de que Sunao le tenía temor a cualquier tipo de agua.

Así que lo más conveniente que se me ocurrió fue quitarme la chaqueta y ponérsela a Fujimori.

-Ein?¿ Q-que haces? –Me preguntó, entre dientes, y con las mejillas muy calientes. (Lo noté XD)

-Eh… esto… no tienes frío?

No pudo contestar, ya que de golpe noté que su mano se movía lentamente por mi pecho y me desbrochaba algún que otro botón.

("Ein?") Abrí mucho los ojos. Aún sin saber por qué no lo apartaba.

Me pasó la mano por debajo de la parte superior del pijama e la fue moviendo.

-F…Fujimori… Q-qué haces? –Pregunté, algo asustado.

-Uhm…?

-No serás Ran? ¬¬

Por su silencio pude suponer que no.

Esta vez lo siguiente fue agarrarme por los hombros y ponerse de puntitas.

Me miró un momento y me susurró, en la oreja:

-_Quíen es el Uke ahora?_

Me quedé a cuadros. Se apartó de mí, llevándose la chaqueta y andando hacia al insti; le seguí.

_Qué quiso decir con eso?_

Llegamos y nos encontramos con un molesto Matsuri delante de la puerta.

-Dónde demonios estuvieron? Nos tuvieron muy preocupados!!

_NOS?¿ _

Miramos hacia un lado y no encontramos con Chris. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto y tenía un rostro de circunstancias parecido al de Nanami.

-Agh… me hice estudiante en este instituto y ayudo a Matsuri con las obligaciones que se le otorgan al jefe de habitaciones… -Dijo, cómo si le hubiéramos gritado a los cuatro vientos.

-Nos lees la memoria… -Dije, y acto seguido recibiendo un codazo por parte del "peli-fresa" .

-Así se podría decir --

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la cama eeh?¿ -Dijo Fujimori, cosa que sonó MUUUY mal.

Andamos hacia nuestros cuartos.

Pero, cuándo dejé a Sunao dentro y dormido, salí hacia la habitación de Matsuri, no se por qué.

Cuándo llegué vi que la puerta no estaba cerrada y la abrí un poco.

Chris se había 'mudado' allí y estaba ordenando cajas, mientras, Matsuri lo ayudaba.

Péeeero (XD uyuyuyyy) el rubio dejó de lado una caja y decidió ayudar al moreno con la suya, desde atrás. Pasó de tener las manos sobre la caja a roderle el cuerpo con sus brazos.

-H-Hon…jou... –Dijo, muy sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Hum?

-Q-que haces?

Matsuri no contestó, más bien decidió que una de sus manos pasara por debajo de su jersey (pesadita con ese movimiento eeh?) y con la otra soltarle la cola.

Empezó a acariciarle la mejilla y los labios.

Le quitó las gafas y le deslizó el cuello del jersey por su hombro, y apartándole el pelo.

El rubio empezó a besarle.

-_Ahh…_

Le cogió del mentón con la mano que tenía debajo de la parte superior de su ropa momentos atrás y le miró unos momentos.

Chris le observaba cómo pidiéndole que le besara de una buena vez y no tardó en verlo cumplido.

Matsuri lo besaba cómo si se tratara de la última cosa que haría en la vida y dejando muy claro que no lo soltaría ni que le fuera la vida en ello.

El otro le correspondió el beso y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras que el primero le rodeaba la cintura.

Chocaron contra el escritorio, haciendo caer algún que otro objeto.

El rubio le puso la mano encima del vientre, bajando cada vez más hasta adentrarse dentro de su pantalón.

Se separaron para respirar.

-_Aaaah…_

**Otra vez estaba cómo cuándo con Gaku y Kai. Que por los dichosos gemidos no me podía despegar de la puerta.**

**Nunca me habría imaginado esto de Matsuri, en serio.**

Chris se apoyaba a la mesa para no caer, gimiendo cada vez más. Matsuri volvió a besarle, esta vez más furtivamente.

El moreno no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, junto con el rubio.

Se tumbaron. Honjou movió la mano dentro de la ropa y volvió a oír que el otro gemía, entre jadeos.

Le bajó toda la ropa y bajó hacia su miembro.

Empezó a lamerle la punta, oyendo, esta vez más seguidos, gemidos por parte del _Uke._

Luego los lados. Y por último se lo metió en la boca.

-_Ah… Aaah…!_

**Ya no podía más. Si seguía mirando acabaría por correrme. Así que. Me giré, aún con un sonrojo muuuuuy profundo, cerré la puerta tratando de no volver a mirar. Y me fui andando hacia la habitación.**

**--**

**Quée!! Les gustó?? xDDDDD**

**Espero ke me comenten!!**

**COMENT PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

犬


End file.
